


Guises and Choices

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [280]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Angels, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot determine who Chose you all those years ago, but you must accept the consequences of your acceptance of the offer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guises and Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 August 2016  
> Word Count: 291  
> Prompt: mine  
> Summary: "You cannot determine who Chose you all those years ago, but you must accept the consequences of your acceptance of the offer."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent missing scene, set nebulously in the latter half of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go with this one, but I rather like the concept of just how blurred the lines can be the various deities at play. How is anyone to truly know if they've been touched by God or by Satan?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And what would you do if I told you who truly Chose you all those years ago when you were drowning in that river?"

The color drains from her face temporarily, highlighting the twin spots of livid red on her cheeks. And then she begins to shake her head, a low moan spilling from lips so bloodless, they blend in with the rest of her ashen face. " _Nein_ ," she finally says. "This is not true."

"How would you know if it was true or not?" I begin to walk around her. "Have you seen God before or since that day? Have you heard the voice of God other than that day?"

"I--" The words catch in her throat as realization begins to dawn in her eyes. "God is love and goodness and the light of the world. I have dedicated my whole life to His work. I would know the guise of Satan pretending to be Holy Father."

Cupping her cheek in one hand, I smile at her fear and indecision. When the next words come out of my mouth, self-recrimination fills her eyes. "And what does it say that you automatically assume that I am anything other than another guise that God wears? Did not Jesus warn about that in Matthew 25?"

"No," she moans, the word twisting as her guilt must do in her gut, and drops to her knees to weep and rock back and forth.

"You think to know Satan's guises but not God's? Does that not smack of the same pride that is a cardinal sin?"

"But--"

"You cannot determine who Chose you all those years ago, but you must accept the consequences of your acceptance of the offer."

She cannot answer through her anguished sobs.


End file.
